


Actions

by junosea



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Angst, M/M, POV Second Person, excuse mistakes please, releasing fandom Feelings thru a tiny ass thing in the early morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8559892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junosea/pseuds/junosea
Summary: You're still not as good with words as you'd like to think.





	

There's many things you'd like to say to him.

You can't, though. Actions are easier than words and often easier to decipher in your case, but sometimes words get through to him more. 

In some ways, the steel in his eyes and his back straightened to attention sets you back even more. You don't stumble, but in his presence it's easy to bang into a wall during a chase when he laughs. You don't bang into a wall, though, because you're not an idiot ("In some ways," you think he'd say). 

It's not until a dagger is plunged into your chest and it's hit something important that you decide to do something about it. However, even in the middle of chaos, you're still not as good with words as you'd like to think, so you choose to lace his fingers with your own and hope he understands.


End file.
